1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming features on metal parts and, more particularly, to applying internal features of complex mechanical structures to the surface of a metal part.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of devices that include metal parts often includes the formation of features, e.g., complex mechanical structures, on surfaces of the metal parts. In order to ensure the structural integrity of such features, the features are often affixed to the surfaces of the metal parts using an adhesive material. By way of example, an internal feature has been obtained and glued in an appropriate location on a surface of a metal parts or housings.
Alternatively, internal features have been welded to the surface of metal parts or housings. Utilizing a welding process to attach internal features to metal parts is limiting in terms of the number and the complexity of the internal features that is possible using a welding technique. Furthermore, the cosmetic quality of a metal part may be degraded as a result of a welding process. For instance, the heat associated with a welding process may alter the shape and/or the color of a metal part.
Internal features may also be formed using an injection molding process. When a manufacturing process includes an injection molding process, a through-hole may be formed in a metal part or housing, and a plastic or a resin may be injected through the through-hole. The plastic or resin may form a feature on one side of the metal part, e.g., a metal sheet, while additional plastic or resin may form an undercut on the other side of the metal sheet. The undercut, in cooperation with the plastic or resin that hardens in the through-hole, may effectively serve to anchor or otherwise hold the feature in place. Often, the side of a metal sheet on which an undercut is located may be arranged to be exposed. That is, the side of a metal sheet on which an undercut is located may be an external surface of an apparatus or device. As such, the presence of an undercut on the side of the metal sheet may be aesthetically undesirable, e.g., when the metal sheet is arranged to serve a cosmetic purpose.
Therefore, what is needed are a method and an apparatus for efficiently forming features on a metal part or sheet. That is, what is desired is a system which allows features to be formed on one side of a metal part or sheet substantially without affecting the appearance of the opposite side of the metal part or sheet.